


A Song of Adventure and Romance Upon the High Seas

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Yes you need to sing this one, high seas au, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Come gather 'round, and listen well,A moment if you please.I'll tell to ye a legend taleOf romance 'pon the seas.Our heroine is Captain PunchA warrior and roamer.She sailed with her motley crewThe good ship calledTalauma.
Relationships: Kokoro | Heartful Punch/Undine Wells | Alchemical Water
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Song of Adventure and Romance Upon the High Seas

For many moons this crew pursued  
An ancient mystery,  
They sought the fabled treasure hoard  
Of auld Anemone.

The legend says that ye must sail  
Betwixt yon shining spires,  
And should your heart be pure and true  
You'll claim your true desires.

The navigator, Vedika,  
Had found the course to heed,  
But First Mate Bud the eagle-eyed  
Had seen a ship in need.

“Pirates!” she cried from her perch  
“Two leagues to the east!  
They've set upon a merchant ship  
And come down like a beast!”

The captain did not hesitate.  
With justice in her heart,  
She swung the ship to intervene  
“We'll tear the louts apart!”

Punch pulled in aside their foe  
And fired a full broadside  
She cried “you'll never get away,  
Don't try to run and hide!”

With ropes and hooks they swung aboard  
And battled through the night.  
Once dawn broke o'er the sapphire waves  
Our Punch had won the fight.

The pirates' hold was full to brim  
With their ill-gotten plunder.  
But the Captain found one prize  
To gaze upon in wonder.

It was a tank, ten feet by six,  
With clear glass in its sides.  
Within it sat a young mermaid,  
With azure hair and eyes.

She pressed herself against the glass  
And pleaded with her eyes,  
Please let me free to swim again  
Beneath the open skies!

The captain had the tank torn down,  
Flooding out the hold.  
She would bring back just one thing  
And not the jewels or gold.

She brought the fair girl to the deck  
To free her from the ships.  
The mermaid gave her in return  
A kiss upon the lips.

Back upon the Talauma  
She gathered up her crew.  
“We've strayed the course and lost the trail,”  
“We must find it anew.”

Then Punch saw among the surf  
The girl that she had saved.  
And when the mermaid noticed her,  
She smiled and she waved.

The mermaid sang an angel's song  
Of beauty and of sorrow.  
The captain took the helm and said,  
“I know we have to follow!”

The ship was guided through the seas  
By those sapphire curls.  
But said the surgeon Cassidy  
“We cannot trust the girl!”

“They lure good sailors to their graves,  
We'll run our ship aground!”  
But Punch, she said “I'll trust my heart.  
She'll lead us safe and sound!”

The mermaid led them through a pass  
between two cliffs of gold.  
“The shining spires!” Vedika cried,  
“Just as the song foretold!”

Once they found the ancient cave  
They had to disembark.  
They moored the ship and climbed ashore  
And walked into the dark.

Within they found a treasure trove  
Of gold, gems and more.  
But Punch said “I know this is not  
What I am here for.”

“It is not wealth and jewels  
To which my heart's endeared.”  
Then, before their very eyes,  
A girl in white appeared.

“I will grant you but one wish,  
A gift from the above.”  
Said Captain Punch, “I only want  
To be with whom I love.”

The woman said “Your heart is pure,  
So your wish cannot fail.”  
She weaved a spell of golden light,  
and Punch now had a tail.

The captain, now the mermaid Punch  
Dived into the sea.  
Her azure belle embraced her now,  
“You did all this for me?”

Punch said, “I want nothing more  
Than to be with you.”  
Her partner said “You have my heart!  
Let's see the future through!”

The crew, they brought back to their ship  
The gold, the gems and more.  
And Captain Bud would seek her fate  
On e'er more distant shores.


End file.
